Relq
Relq (This page is a work in progress) Description The Relq are the first speiece of the planet Kornick to Recieve the blessing of Sentience from the Powers of Nine. Orginaly called 'The Kind' they split into 4 seperate tribes thousands of years ago. Each tribe then evolved certian charactristics based on the enviroment they migrated to but their over all appearance is realtivly the same to each other. All Relqians are Tall ranging from the shortest which is about 6 feet to the tallest being around 8 Feet. They live very long lives compared to Humans so they do not breed as fast. They are all born with pure white hair, although sometimes thier hair darkens to other shades and also dyeing thier hair to other colors has become popular amoung the Relqian youth. The main diffrence between each of the tribes is mostly related to skin color. Mountian Relqs have redish skin while Ocean Relqs have a blueish tint. Forest Relqs are green and Plains Relqs are Yellow. Why this is has been speculated by researchers for hundreds of years and the only real accepted explination is that it is based on the enviroment in which the are born. During pregnacy Relq are contantly absorbing natural energies from the world around them through thier mothers bodie's and this energy changes its form depending on the location. It has been proven that a Relq from one tribe can have a baby Relq of a diffrent color of skin if she where to move to a diffrent enviroment while pregnant. If this happend the mothers belly will temporarly turn the color of the child's skin while she is pregnant with it. In Theory if a child absorbed equal ammounts of energy from two enviroments he/she would be a combination of the two colors, but this is nearly impossible to obtain as the dominate energy will take over. History The Relq where the first race of the Planet Kornick to recieve sentience fro the Powers of Nine . At first they where just like regular animals. At first the Relq where a single unified culture that called themselved "The Kind" but over time they began to split apart into 4 distinct cultures. The reason for this split is speculative but the widely accept historical fact is that it was primarly cultural disputes. It was believed that the leaders couldnt agree on what way of life was best. some prefered the sea and suggested building more ports and fishing habitats. while others beleived the mountains where better for they had precious metals and where closer to the sky in which the Nine lived. Some loved the open plains and felt that large cities where damaging to thier personal relationships such as family and firends. Lastly a group wished only to live in harmoney with nature and retreated to the forest. The Relq, for a time, left each other alone to persure thier own paths, but as they evolved and thier population swelled they began to infringe on each other's territories and while never full on war broke out there where plenty of small battles that claimed many lives over many years. One day a young female Relq took it upon herslef to try and reunite her people. she traveled the world from Kind to Kind telling them of the history of thier people and how they once where a single race of proud beings. and how the Powers of Nine where becomeing impatient with them as a spieces. However not many would listen and still bickered and argued, then faught and killed over meaningless things. Not long after the young girls attemps failed Ocean Relqs started speaking of strange creatures that travled far from accross the other side of the ocean. These where laughed off at first as fisherman superstitions untill the Humans landed on Relqian shores. Humans were a strange site to behold to the Ocean Relqs, who encountered them first. They looked diffrent, they acted diffrent, they sounded and smelled diffrent, some even wondered if they were intelligent or just making various noises. The Humans were plenty curious as well, they never saw people with blue skin before and they were also kind of intimidated by the size of some of the Relq. The Ocean Relq where burly and on average taller than humans by nearly a good 6 inches. The humans also found thier long pointy ears fascinating. As much as both sides were curious they were also cautious Humans did'nt want to land to close to the ports and the Relq where none to keen to have stranges wandering thier towns .As well and being on edge from fighting between the other kind, they quicly became untrusting of the strange visitors. It was appearnt that problems in communication would erupt and soon then did violently. Category:Players Category:Races